1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden tools, and more particularly, to a garden trowel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional garden trowels are designed for use with one hand only. Some have a dangerously small area near the sharp back shoulders of the metal blade of the trowel for the second hand. Many injuries have resulted in such inappropriate design and use conception. These one handed trowels are all of short length and poorly constructed so they last a relatively short time compared to their cost, even under ordinary digging conditions. Even with the recent development of one piece construction to reduce bending and breaking of the tool, the digging efficiency and safety functions of the trowel have not improved. Therefore, it is desirable for improvements in the trowel art.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 153,355, issued on Apr. 12, 1949 to Albert J. Hippman, shows an ornamental design for a transplanting trowel. Hippman does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 256,979, issued on Sep. 23, 1990 to Edward A. Nadle, shows an ornamental design for a garden trowel. Nadle does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 292,061, issued on Sep. 29, 1987 to Robert A. Germain, shows an ornamental design for a head of a shovel. Germain does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 292,865, issued on Nov. 24, 1987 to Gary M. Scott, shows an ornamental design for a garden trowel. Scott does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 294,555, issued on Mar. 8, 1988 to David K. Tremaine, shows an ornamental design for a hand trowel. Tremaine does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 303,484, issued on Sep. 19, 1989 to William H. Stanart, shows an ornamental design for a digging tool. Stanart does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 305,496, issued on Jan. 16, 1990 to Stephen Jasperson, shows an ornamental design for a garden trowel. Jasperson does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 307,207, issued on Apr. 10, 1990 to Kenneth T. Wolf, shows an ornamental design for a scraping tool. Wolf does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 309,243, issued on Jul. 17, 1990 to E. Hubbard Yonkers, shows an ornamental design for a garden trowel. Yonkers does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 318,602, issued on Jul. 30, 1991 to Manuel Vosbikian, shows an ornamental design for a handle grip for a hand tool. Vosbikian does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 338,378, issued on Aug. 17, 1993 to Gabriel E. Concari, shows an ornamental design for a transplanter. Concari '378 does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 342,426, issued on Dec. 21, 1993 to Gabriel E. Concari, shows an ornamental design for a trowel. Concari '426 does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,117, issued on Jun. 13, 1939 to Harlan A. Perry, describes a scraper. Perry does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
A Trump Garden Tools advertisement published on Apr. 5, 1965 describes a variety of trowels. The Trump Garden Tools advertisement does not suggest the trowel according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.